The Sex Tape
by zorak coast to coast
Summary: A future fic in which Brittany is about to go off for a business trip and decides to make a sex tape with her girlfriend, Santana.


**A/N:** This is another one shot for the Glee kink meme. Enjoy and blaze on!

Santana had been with Brittany for a year out of high school. Things were still a bit shaky (Santana still dreamed about pushing Artie and his wheelchair off a cliff, and Brittany still checked Santana's phone for sexts from Puck), but things were generally alright. They obviously loved each other, that was clear. Brittany had grown in her dancing skills to teach several classes at the local studio in Lima, OH. Santana was studying in college, doing her best to stay at the top of her class.

They cuddled together at the end of every night, spooned, and fell asleep peacefully. Their sex life was as active as ever, and most every night they made love, not stopping until the other was moaning their name into the darkness of their shared bedroom.

Brittany knew that things were going better than she could have ever hoped, and tried not to take advantage of Santana's semi-domesticated state.

Brittany is packing up for her flight the next day when she gets a brilliant idea. She would be gone for a week at a conference for her work and was seriously going to miss Santana's sweet lady kisses. Her idea was simple, take them with her! She owned a cheap video camera that would record things onto a DVD. She had only used it a couple of times for her work, but decided it could be put to better use recording other things. Brittany finishes packing, gets the video camera out of their walk in closet, and walks into Santana's office room at the back of their apartment.

"Hey..." Brittany says and Santana looks up from her homework with a smile.

"What's with the camera?" Santana asks curiously.

"Well I figured since we're going to be apart for a week starting tomorrow we could make a video, you know to help each other not miss the other so much."

"Like a sex tape?" Santana asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean, only if you feel comfortable doing that," Brittany says walking over to stand at the other side of Santana's desk.

"I could get into that," Santana says with a smirk.

Santana cooks Brittany a nice goodbye dinner, they watch some TV, and by the time Brittany's setting up the camera, Santana's in the bathroom changing into 'something a little more comfortable'.

When the bathroom door opens Brittany's jaw drops. Santana's got on her sexiest set of black lace lingerie and slinks over to Brittany. Brittany quickly presses record and pans up and down Santana's body.

"I love you, Britt," Santana says into the camera blowing it a kiss. Brittany sets the camera down across the room where it's got a good view of the bed. She climbs back into bed, and Santana climbs on all fours up to meet her. Santana pushes Brittany to lay down, hands at either side of her head, Brittany grasping at her back. Their kiss is deep and heated, Santana nipping at Brittany's lower lip before smoothing it out with a lick. Santana's tongue comes snaking into Brittany's mouth swirling and massaging hers. Brittany's hands caress at Santana's back, and Santana pulls Brittany's shirt over her head. Santana works Brittany out of her bra quickly, and goes for the zipper on Brittany's shorts.

Soon Santana's got Brittany naked and squirming around underneath her roaming hands. Santana moves to lick and suck at Brittany's neck. Brittany's head lolls over to the side, and Santana starts to grind her body down onto Brittany. Brittany lets out a small moan as Santana comes down onto her forearm and runs her hand down between Brittany's breasts down her muscular stomach, to cup at her core. She kisses Brittany softly as she starts to rub circles around her clit.

Santana continues to work Brittany up until her breathe is coming out ragged. Santana reaches into the nightstand and pulls out what Brittany had sincerely been hoping was coming. Santana sits up on a thoroughly dazed Brittany and slips the strap on on. She rubs her wet hand up and down the dildo a couple of time until its glimmering with Brittany's wetness. Santana leans back down and kisses Brittany, holding the head at Brittany's entrance. She uses her hand to guide it inside, using her off hand to spread Brittany's legs wider. Santana lays into Brittany, pushing until she's all the way in. Brittany lets out a breathy sigh as Santana moves to make more physical reminders of herself on Brittany's neck. Santana's hips start to work in small circles into Brittany.

Brittany wraps her legs around Santana's back as she starts to cant her body up into Santana. Santana works her whole body from head to toe, hands moving up to grab at the headboard. Brittany's panting loudly now, Santana picking up her pace. A minute more and Santana pulls Brittany's legs into high into the air and starts pounding down into her. Santana can feel Brittany's nails scratching at her back. Those red marks will keep Brittany on Santana's mind for the whole next week.

"San..." Brittany breathes out as Santana thrusts hard, angling her hips up to hit the spot where Brittany wants her.

"Yeah, babe?" Santana asks slowly her thrusts a bit thinking something might be wrong.

"The fuck, Santana?" Brittany all but yells. "No one told you to stop!"

Santana smiles down at her obviously frustrated girlfriend and starts back up at her furious pace. She lets go of Brittany's legs which instantly wrap back around her back, leans down onto her forearms, and leans in close to whisper sweet nothings in Spanish into Brittany's ear. She brings a hand down to rub at Brittany's clit, feels her body arch up into her, and a look of pure ecstasy flash across her face.

Santana slows her pace, gives Brittany a couple more rubs, then slides out. Santana flops down onto the bed next to Brittany who takes a breather then rolls over on top of a smiling Santana. They quickly exchange the strap on, and Brittany spends a quick minute rubbing up and down Santana with her hands and grinding wetness onto her thigh. Brittany gives Santana one last kiss, sits up on Santana's hips, and pulls Santana to sit up with her by the hands. She moves Santana forward onto her hands and knees and moves up behind her, sliding Santana's black lace panties off. From behind is just how Santana likes it, and Brittany intends to give it to her until she begs her to stop.

Brittany slides in easily because Santana's throughly wet. She wastes no time and starts up a quick rhythm, Santana's hips coming back to meet hers. Brittany keeps thrusting hard and brings a hand down to smack Santana's ass.

"You like that?" Brittany asks. Santana nods over her shoulder, and Brittany smiles and smacks Santana harder than the first time and watches a red handprint show up. Brittany leans back onto her heels and pulls Santana's hips back and forth over the strap on. She loves this view, and can feel herself getting hot and bothered again. She works Santana over the strap on until she's moaning uncontrollably then pushes back onto her knees and starts thrusting as hard and fast as she can. She grabs a handful of Santana's long black hair and pulls her head back, arching her back. She reaches a hand down in between Santana's legs rubs hard until Santana lets out a loud scream of Brittany's name.

A minute later and Brittany's watching the play back on the video camera, Santana wrapped up in her other arm watching as well. Brittany watches Santana fucking her and is suddenly feeling aroused all over again.

"I think we should do another take... You know, just in case," Santana says with a smile. Brittany puts the camera back in it's spot and presses record, and round two starts.


End file.
